Garry Chalk
| birthplace = Southampton, Hampshire | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Meugniot Reverend Durwood | image2 = Meugniot.jpg }} Garry Glen Chalk (born February 17, 1952) is an actor who played Meugniot, a reverend, and Durwood on . Biography He is most famous as the voice of Optimus Primal in the Transformers franchise starting with Beast Wars: Transformers. He reprised the role for Transformer Beast Wars Metals: Gekitotsu! Gangan Battle, Beast Machines: Transformers, Transformers the Shadow Samurai, and Transformers Project Nemesis. He also played the original Megatron on Beast Wars, who was originally played by Frank Welker. He has also played Primal's predecessor Optimus Prime, originally played by Peter Cullen, on Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Superlink, the Transformers video game, Transformers: Energon, and Transformers: Cybertron. He and David Kaye hold the distinction as the only two actors to play both Optimus Prime and Megatron. He also played Silverbolt and Leadfoot for Generation Two commercials as well as Prima in Transformers the Reckoning. Other notable works include The Grey Fox, Into Thin Air, Fire with Fire, Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies '', ''Airwolf II, Barbie and the Rockers: Out of This World, The Red Spider, Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, The Fly II, Dragon Warrior, MacGyver, Camp Candy, 21 Jump Street, It, I Still Dream of Jeannie, Captain N: The Game Master, Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars!, Yes Virginia, There Is a Santa Claus, He-Man on The New Adventures of He-Man, G. I. Joe, The Adventures of T-Rex, Highlander, The Amy Fisher Story, The Sea Wolf, The Odd Couple: Together Again, Conan: The Adventurer, Cobra, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Hawkeye, Double Dragon, King Arthur and the Knights of Justice, Exosquad, Cinderella, A Christmas Carol, M.A.N.T.I.S., The Commish, Pocahontas, Snow White, Black Beauty, The Nutcracker, Little Red Riding Hood, Alice in Wonderland, Action Man, Sleeping Beauty, The Jungle Book, Hercules, Heidi, Mega Man, Generation X, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Poltergeist: The Legacy, Street Sharks, Street Fighter: The Animated Series, Mummies Alive!, Extreme Dinosaurs, ReBoot, Nick Fury: Agent of Shield, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Sonic Underground, War Planets, RoboCop: Alpha Commando, Sabrina, the Animated Series, The Guilty, The Outer Limits, Dark Angel, Action Man, ¡Mucha Lucha!, Just Cause, What About Mimi?, Sitting Ducks, Freddy vs. Jason, Tarzan, Gadget and the Gadgetinis, Masters of the Universe vs. the Snake Men, Dragon Tales, The Dead Zone, Dragon Booster, The Godfather, Class of the Titans, Stargate SG-1, Eureka, Deck the Halls, Painkiller Jane, The 4400, Barbie as the Island Princess, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, Aliens in America, The Ten Commandments, Flash Gordon, Supernatural, 3-2-1 Penguins!, Care Bears: Adventures in Care-A-Lot, Eon Kid, Watchmen, Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Max Steel vs. The Mutant Menace, Courage, Amazon Falls, One Angry Juror, Psych, Alcatraz, The Killing, Voltron Force, A Christmas Story 2, R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour, Godzilla, Leprechaun: Origins, Cedar Cove, Pirate Express, Tomorrowland, The Hollow, Fargo, Blackstone, The X-Files, Stagecoach: The Texas Jack Story, Frequency, Arrow, Superbook, Power Rangers, Nexo Knights, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, The Miracle Season, Overboard, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, The Predator, and Mega Man: Fully Charged. External Links *Twitter *Facebook *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia *Transformers Wiki Category:Voice Actors Category:Spider-Man Unlimited Category:G. I. Joe Actors Category:Transformers Actors